Ember Celica/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Img character04 2.png|Ember Celica's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character04.png|Yang and Ember Celica, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Vol 4 Yang.jpg|Ember Celica on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Turnaround Models Ember celica a2.gif|Ember Celica turnaround including "pump-action" shield detached for clarity Ember celica a3.gif|Ember Celica turnaround with shield attached. Ember celica a1.jpg|Ember Celica production prop Ec 1.jpg Ec 2.jpg Ec 3.jpg Ec 4.jpg Ec 5.jpg Ec 6.jpg Ec 7.jpg Ec 8.jpg Ec 9.jpg Ec 10.jpg Ec 11.jpg Ec 12.jpg Ec 13.jpg Ec 14.jpg Ec 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Yang Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Ember Celica Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_Yang_Key_2_1024x1024.jpg|Ember Celica Metal Keychain Manga Covers Manga 8 Cover.png Manga 12 Cover.jpg Chapters Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Junior counter attack on Yang.jpg Manga 8, Yang vs Twins.png Manga 8, Yang powerup.png Manga 8, Ember Celica.png Manga 9, Yang defeats Junior.jpg Manga 9, Junior's Club.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 04499.png|Ember Celica ejecting ammo as it activates 1004 Yellow Trailer 04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! 1004 Yellow Trailer 05488.png|Firing her gauntlets while punching for extra pain Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. 1004 Yellow Trailer 06106.png|Ejecting her previous ammo 1004 Yellow Trailer 06193.png|Reloaded with red ammunition 1004 Yellow Trailer 06934.png|Eat Dust! 1004 Yellow Trailer 08126.png|Ember Celica on the ready 1004 Yellow Trailer 08644.png|Bashing her gauntlets together 1004 Yellow Trailer 09364.png|A sideways view of Ember Celica... hitting Junior in the face Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png|Yang firing Ember Celica in the Vytal Festival Tournament Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Transitions chibi transition yang.gif Episode 1 Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Episode 2 Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Episode 3 Chibi 03 00014.png Chibi 03 00015.png Chibi 03 00016.png Episode 6 Chibi 06 00012.png Episode 7 Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00007.png Chibi 07 00028.png Chibi 07 00029.png Chibi 07 00030.png Episode 18 Chibi 18 00009.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY, which shows Ember armed and ready. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon with Ember. The First Step 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Closer view of Ember. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1849.png|Yang flying with Ember Celica The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_02843.png|Yang using Ember Celica against an Ursa Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_17157.png|Yang about to use Ember Celica to 'feed' a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Yang, posing with Ember shortly after the adversary flies into a cliff. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01500.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00062.png|Ready for battle with Roman. V2 04 00068.png V2 04 00072.png|About to turn an Atlesian Paladin-290 into scrap metal. V2 04 00080.png|Breaking Neopolitan's illusion. Search and Destroy V2 09 00034.png|Ember Celia dislocating a Beowolf's jaw. V2 09 00077.png|Shot Gauntlets are a thrill-seeker's best friend. No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00023.png|Winking before a smack down. V2 11 00040.png Breach V2 12 00011.png|I like these odds. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png Round One V3e1 51.png V3e1 53.png V3e1 54.png V3e1 55.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00060.png V3e5 00071.png V3e5 00080.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00083.png V3e5 00084.png V3e5 00087.png Fall V3_0600024.png V3_0600039.png V3_0600041.png V3_0600042.png V3_0600043.png V3_0600044.png V3_0600046.png V3_0600050.png V3_0600051.png V3_0600052.png V3_0600053.png V3_0600061.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png V3 10 00009.png V3 10 00010.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00033.png V3 11 00108.png V3 11 00118.png V3 11 00120.png V3 11 00122.png V3 11 00123.png V3 11 00124.png V3 11 00126.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00161.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00013.png V4 04 00014.png V4 04 00015.png Category:Ember Celica images Category:Image Gallery